<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not really a skeleton? by BloodMoon34464</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541031">Not really a skeleton?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoon34464/pseuds/BloodMoon34464'>BloodMoon34464</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoon34464/pseuds/BloodMoon34464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is a normal Undertale Otaku on her way home from Undertale convention she somehow ended up in Undertale. what will happened to Ace when all sans think she’s just another AU? A sexy and badass AU. That all Sans’s want to jump ‘his’ bones.</p><p>(Please note this Fanfic was inspired by Dreams do come true! And more! By Blue_skeleton6289 and (Underfell sans x reader (female)) UNDERCOVER by By moon1767)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869746">Dreams do come true! And more!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289">Blue_skeleton6289</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580030">(Underfell sans x reader (female)) UNDERCOVER</a> by moon1767.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace looked around confused not knowing what’s going on. She was having a normal day with her friends at an Undertale convention. One of the best conventions out of the year in her mind, and today was the biggest Undertale convention ever and her cosplay costume is perfect! Ace had worked on her costume for a few months now, and now it was finished. After learning how to make, liquid latex mask and prosthetics. She managed to make her costume feel like a second skin and she wasn’t kidding after a few tries putting on her costume. It felt like she wasn’t even wearing a costume anymore it felt so real.  Ace's cosplay costume is a combination of horror, killer, Dust, and G sans. Though Ace did, however, add few touches on her costume which made it her own design. Well basing her costume outfit off the reaper from overwatch, darker than black, and a bit of steampunk.</p><p>Staying true to the steampunk fashion ace design her costume to have It's left eye socket completely destroyed and replace robotic and steampunk gears along with a the right robotic arm. Once dressed in her costume. Ace made sure that, all her of skin was covered. along with her hair. So it will be more difficult for people to know Ace is a girl. Unless she spoke, But to stop it in its tracks. Ace managed to make a voice changer with the help of her friend Doc who place the voice changer under her tongue. Making her voice sound like Levi Ackerman but a bit deep and huskier.</p><p>she didn't mind at all because it just made her costume look a thousand times scarier and somewhat sexier. Hell, she even made functioning weapons from the Reaper from overwatch. Hell, it took a bit longer to duplicate Rwby’s weapon. Pulling out a weird looking gun form its case with a few practiced twists, pulls and twirls, it turned into a rather unusual looking scythe. Even demonstrated that it was also a gun. A sniper rifle to be exact.</p><p>Hey what can she say, she been quite fascinated with making weapons so she decided to get real blacksmith lessons. Ace have been taking lessons for almost seven years and have become quite skilled at it. Though no one knows that their real weapons. Hey its better if people didn’t know about her little hobby. It was thanks to her hobby that she mange to win best costume in whole convention, waving goodbye to her friends who are also big undertale Otaku’s themselves seeing it was late day of the convention. Decided to wait until she got home to remove her costume after all its going to take her forever just remove the liquid latex mask and prosthetics off her body.</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, Ace started walking home while listening to her music. Seeing that it was getting dark and not wanting to deal with any of the creepers that walk the streets at night. Deciding to take a short cut to her apartment, taking one of the back alleys that could make her trip home much faster. Not wanting to stay in the back alley for long Ace started to pick up her pace and started to run but only to trip when she felt like something had grabbed one of her ankles making her trip. As she had a weird feeling that she was falling. Darkness clouded her mind as she lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the groaning surrounding her,  Ace slowly started to wake up trying her best to got up and looked around her surroundings. Only if her eyes to widen in shock and seeing the down, forms surrounding her and the one skeleton that was standing looking at them in shock. Ace’s inner fangirl was screaming in enjoy. ‘OH MY GOD I’M IN UNDERTALE!!!!’</p><p>             <strong>Mean while in Undertale before this even started</strong></p><p>Sans did not know how he messed up this bad? Maybe he was impatient? All he wanted was to just get his dad back from the void. He was just following the blueprints or what was left of them, and fix that damn machine and see what would happen. now there's copies of himself and his brother in front of him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Okay, now all he has to do Is to push a button and pull one of these levers to see if his dad's machine can finally work and hopefully could bring him back. Sans thought before letting out a sigh, looking back over at the machine." now or never." Sans said as he walked up to the machine he looks up at it one more time before lifting up his arm and...</p><p>*click*</p><p>....1 minute</p><p> </p><p>......2 minutes</p><p> </p><p>"oh, guess it really is unfixable." Sans said with disappointment slipping in his voice, turning around and only taking a few steps towards the basement door... BOOM!  Sans was push forward and slams into the floor. All he can hear is a loud ringing sound in his ear holes, then it was silent Sans grunts and rolls over, slowly getting up, turning around only to see that the machine was broken, now there's copies of himself and his brother on the floor!</p><p>"oh shit" is all he gets to say before he sees all of them start to wake up.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of flashback </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ace was in shock, in what’s going on. but quikly turns around when she heard "<strong><em>Ya gonna stand there and gawk at us</em></strong>? An introduction would be nice here vanilla". Crap was Ace’s only thought as she saw A dark version of Sans it has to be Underfell sans. his red eye lights bore into Sans's own.  Ace looked around some more but noticed that Sans grin tighten… huh? he mustn't like the Underfell copy of himself. Ace thought as she listened in on the conversation “I thought I look pretty obvious, seeing as you know me already" Sans replied with a shrug, "REALLY? HAVE WE MET BEFORE?" a voice said loudly causing Ace to flinch a bit in how loud.  Underswap sans can be. But he seems...more energetic than she thought, his eye lights turning into stars, how does he do that? Ace thought as she turned towards the next voice. "<strong><em>Why'd ya drag us out huh vanilla</em></strong>?" ‘ Oh my god, it's Gaster Sans… oh wow, he's much taller than Sans.</p><p>Guessing that fans were right about him being a fusion of Gaster and Sans, adorning the cracks on his face alongside the holes on both hands. Ace thought as she heard "I didn't mean too, an accident really" Sans said with a shrug as he looked around and told everyone to follow him.  Ace had no choice but to follow… next, thing she knew they all gathered into the living room waiting for Sans to explain what was going on. But only for everyone to turn around and look at the front door. Witch flew open, and someone yell out.</p><p>"BROTHER! I AM HO-" Papyrus stopped mid-sentence and when he looks over and saw eight more skeletons then when he left?!</p><p> </p><p>"BROTHER? WHY ARE THERE'S THREE OF ME AND FIVE OF YOU?!" Papyrus said louder. Ace flinched once more not wanting to deal with the yelling. Ace slowly turned up her music just by tapping a button on her smartwatch which was disguised more hidden in the steampunk robotic arm. Just raising the volume of her music just where she could hear it and hear what’s going around her.  Ace wanted to laugh out loud when she saw that sans had a deer stuck in the headlights moment, as He said: "uh paps your home" he was sweating so hard he could feel the magic sweat drip off him.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ME?! PATHETIC! ARE ALL MY COUNTER PARTS WEAK AND CREAMPUFFY!?"</p><p> </p><p>"I AM NOT WEAK I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Ace just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch and sat down while pulling out her box of chocolate pocky. Taking a bite of her pocky Ace noticed the swapped version of papyrus just shrugged and sat down on the couch next to her soon followed by the beast looking sans, who sat down on the floor and wraps his tail around himself.</p><p> </p><p>"BROTHER WHAT IS GOING ON?"</p><p> </p><p>"paps when you left I was messing with the machine and I accidentally pulled these versions of ourselves from their worlds. heh, you could say it was a boneified disaster." He explained not telling him anything about why he was messing with it.</p><p> </p><p>"OH MY GOSH SANS"</p><p>"I WILL KILL YOU"</p><p> </p><p>"UGHHH WHY!"</p><p>“oh no”</p><p>Seeing this Ace began to chuckle she wasn't the only one who found that funny. she noticed that Fell sans, swap papyrus, G sans, and Beast sans where laughing too guessing some people like bone puns.</p><p>"pfft"</p><p>"haha"</p><p>"pfft.."</p><p>"haha"</p><p>"BROTHER ARE THEY STAYING!" hearing that Ace stopped her chuckling, internally started to panic ‘there's no way in Hell I’m staying here.!!!!, no matter how much my inner fangirl screaming at me to stay. There's no way I’m is staying with underfell, knowing that particular A.U is all about. Pulling her best Levi Ackerman attitude and spoke “Tch, I’ll have to cut you their, pal. I don’t plan on staying, I have to get back to Rapture. I have no doubt my bro is going star crazy knowing that I’m missing.”  Ace finished while glaring at everyone making a few of them flinch and some of them to look at Ace confused when 'he' mentions rapture. Out of the corner of her eye, Ace noticed that fell sans was blushing, Huh? Weird Ace thought as Fell sans snapped out of it and said "Ya like he said, hell no we arn't stayn' "</p><p> </p><p>"uh papyrus they have to go back home. to their worlds, we were just going to introduce ourselves then go check out the machine." Sans said trying to keep the peace and hope for papyrus to understand that they can’t stay. "we were?" the swapped version of papyrus asked. While he looked at Ace, beast sans and G sans who all just shrug wanting to know what’s going to happen next.</p><p>well, I was anyway, I was gonna ask you four if you wanted to come." He said looking at fell Sans, Ace, G sans, and swapped papyrus. The only thought that was running through Ace's mind at the very moment was. ‘oh that was just rude, he didn’t even ask if we wanted to help.’ But the voice of Fell sans brought her back to reality.</p><p>"lil bit of a warnin next time" Fell sans says " but yeah I was gonna come whether you invited me or not." he snaps</p><p>"Okay then, well I am gonna start I guess." Sans wave to everyone and said with a bit of nervousness and authority in his voice. "heya I am sans as you all probably already know."  Ace just wanted to roll her eyes at how sans introduce himself. 'God, I swear the way that Kakashi introduces himself is better.' Ace Thought as she waited to see who will go next.</p><p>            "AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU OTHER ME’S AND OTHER SANSES!"  He says that with full excitement and enthusiasm in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I AM THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"</p><p> </p><p>"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!"</p><p> </p><p>They say at the same time. 'uh oh, someone didn't think this through' Ace thought as she sat there waiting for the chaos to start. sure enough, there was so much chaos. but it only stopped when Sans said why can't we just introduce ourselves like normal monsters?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey uh, Sans why don't you let the edgy papyrus go first," the swapped version of papyrus asked the swapped Sans.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY BROTHER?"</p><p> </p><p>"because bro last is the best"</p><p> </p><p>"OH, YOU ARE RIGHT PAPY!"</p><p> </p><p>"THAT IS RIGHT THE LAST IS THE BE- WHAT! NO, I WANT TO GO LAST!"</p><p> </p><p>Ace seeing, a daffy duck moment with swap sans and fell papyrus. Ace tried her best to suppress her laughter, her shoulders are shaking, But it was a bit hard when she saw  Fell sans slaps his skull with his hand and shakes his head?</p><p>"boss he just said that so the baby blue would shut up"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU ARE RIGHT SANS! FOR ONCE! NOW I AM THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS COWER IN FEAR IN MY PRESENCE!"</p><p> </p><p>The beast sans shakes his head while his shoulders are shaking, from what looks like he is trying to suppress his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Fell sans sents him a death glare to shut up. lucky he didn't see when Ace trying to suppress her laughter a few moments ago. though the G brothers did as they were smirking at Ace. seeing this Ace looked at G sans wondering why he's smirking. their eyes meet as G sans just winked at Ace. Ace eye widens for a bit only to be pulled back in what's going on.</p><p> </p><p>"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! HELLO EVERYONE!"</p><p>"BROTHER YOU GO! RIGHT NOW" fell papyrus yelled at his brother, 'poor guy.' Ace thought as Fell sans looked nervous said "uh heya I am sans" he says while sweating pretty hard. everyone looked at Swap papyrus who just shrugged and said "sup im papyrus" he just shrugs.</p><p>G sans just chuckled and lay back on the wall and said: " I'm sans, and this is my brother Papyrus." G Papyrus just nodded his head in greeting with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>everyone looked at Beast Sans or Ace see who will go next. seeing this beast sans went next "...sans..." he says simply.</p><p>seeing that she was the last one that had yet to introduce herself to the others Ace just glared at them but kept up her Levi Ackerman attitude and spoke “Tch, I'm Sans..."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now that's out of the way who would like to join me in the basement to look at the machine?" Sans asked that's when Ace and Swapped papyrus stood up followed by Fall sans and G sans, beast sans just started to lay down and fall asleep in a corner.</p><p>            BOOM could be heard from the basement along with flashing of lights seeing this Ace noticed that Sans was panicking with knowing that he teleports to the basement seeing that. Ace wondered if she could do the same thing, Only for her to gasp as she was transported to the basement as well.  Next thing she knew she was looking at 13 more skeletons!</p><p> </p><p>Seeing who was in the basement Ace quietly pulled out her guns. Mind turning into gamer mode, when she noticed what A. U’s are in the basement. Completely ignoring Sans and Fell Sans's conversation " okay now I am starting to worry," Sans said with worry and confusion lacing his voice. "ya no fuckin kiddin, ya idiot now there is more of us and we didn't even touch your damn machine yet" Fell sans snaps.</p><p> </p><p>"no kidding I just need to fix it-" Sans got caught off when an axe gets thrown his way. Only to flinch when the sound of a gun going off and seeing that the Axe was repelled back it was now in betted in the wall behind whoever through the Axe.</p><p> Sans, Fell, G, and Swapped papyrus were shocked to seeing the steampunk sans holding up two guns. they all could tell that the gun in his right hand was just fired, while another gun in his left hand was pointing at other skeletons.  Sans grin becomes more strain every minute that passes in here.</p><p>There's panic, weapons flying magic in the air it's so thick you could cut it with a knife.  The fight was going for a few moments only to stop when everyone heard.</p><p> "BROTHER WHAT IS GOING ON!?" talk about bad timing Ace thought as Sans teleports to his brother and said "uh bro I need you to leave the house" he put as much calmness in his voice as possible. Ace Seeing Error’s sent blue strings towards Papyrus and Sans. without thinking Ace, fired her robotic arm Like a grappling hook true to her marksman's expertise she hit her target straight in the chest, which happened to be, Error. unknown to Ace herself her right steampunk gear eye flared a dark cyan-blue with bronze swirls in the center taking the chance and seeing the shock expression on errors face.</p><p>Ace pulled her arm back and start swinging him like a lasso before she throws error into the group of other skeletons' ignoring the scream of her inner fangirl. Ace wasn't going to let anyone hurt the sweetest skeleton ever to be made, inner fangirl be damned.</p><p>Seeing this, Sans was shocked but Grateful for his steampunk counterpart stopping the attack. but knowing that someone was trying to hurt his brother, he snapped. Sans left eye was flared cyan blue. He left hand picked up other 13 skeletons and everyone went silent. "everyone! shut up or your gonna have a bad time." Sans says, with no room to argue.</p><p>
  <strong>Time skip </strong>
</p><p>Ace sighed as everyone was now in the cramped living room looking at the new 13 skeletons that are in the room, she can name all of them on the top of her head. there was cross, killer, dust, nightmare, dream, ink, BlackBerry, mutt, lusty, pinky, horror, Jupiter, and lastly error. Added to the fact that there were originally 7 skeletons in this house before the 13 arrived in total there are 20 skeletons in this small cabin talk about no more room.   hopefully, none of them realize that she's not a skeleton monster but a human girl dressed as a skeleton. Ace twitched when she heard the voice of the one skeleton, she hated the most. ‘oh how she hated ink more than anything, he was nothing but the biggest hypocrite in the world.’ But Ace kept her mouth shut and listen to what’s going on.</p><p>"well… now we are all stuck here?" says the swapped papyrus. Before continuing "till we get that machine up and running we are gonna need nicknames. Before this gets really annoying.”</p><p>Everyone looked at him with Confused expressions well some of them looked very excited as for Ace herself she just gave him her version of what the fuck you been smoking face.</p><p>"look we have to we can't keep calling each other by our real names it will just get confusing." He shrugs and lays further back on the couch.</p><p>"GREAT IDEA! UMMM SANS WHO WILL GET WHO NAMES!!" Papyrus said liking this idea! "We get to keep our names paps, it's our universe," Sans said with little to no interest picking out the nicknames.</p><p>"WELL ALRIGHT THEN! WHO WOULD LIKE TO GO FIRST!" Papyrus asked. "ME! I WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED BLUEBERRY, BLUE FOR SHORT" blue said with a smile. “IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU BLUE!" Papyrus says with a bright smile. Ace wondered who will go next. Her question was soon answered when fell papyrus yelled: "I’M THE TERRIBLE EDGE!" Edge said still scowling and crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone just nodded their heads in greeting as Fell sans was the next one Introduce himself "y'all can just call me Red," the edgy sans said with a bit more confidence. And an easy grin but still sounds a bit annoyed, while shoving his bony hands in his big black and yellow trimmed jacket, with a thick fluffy hood.</p><p> </p><p>That's when everyone looked at the swap version of papyrus who was dressed in an orange hoodie and tan cargo shorts as he just shrugged and said  "you can call me Stretch"</p><p>"Why?" Dream asked as he was confused about why someone would want to be called stretch.</p><p>Stretch grinned and said, " because I can't stretch far enough for the remote," he says looking longingly at the remote that is a foot away from him.</p><p>That got almost everyone to snicker at that. Except Blue and all the Papyruses groaned so loud.</p><p>            "WHY BROTHER WHY! YOU ARE A FOOT AWAY FROM IT!? YOU LAZY BONES!" Blue says with disappointment in his voice though if you look carefully, his grin is twitching. Chuckling gaster version sans was next to speak up with his cigarette still in his mouth “you guys can call me G” as G just shrugged and he leaned back on the wall. Seeing, that it was his turn the gaster version of papyrus spoke up, “Its a pleasure to meet you all, you may call me green.” Green said which Shocked everyone but G, as Green wasn’t yelling like His alternate counterparts. he was speaking in a calm and collect and his voice was a very deep and alluring tone. That could make any girl blush Luckily for Ace. she managed to hide her blush very skillfully.</p><p>            The next person to introduce themselves was none other than, swap fell Sans Who spoke up in the most pompous tone of voice that Ace has ever heard. “GREETINGS DOGS, YOU MAY CALL ME BLACKBERRY OR BLACK FOR SHORT,” Blackberry said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at everyone.  When Blackberry looked at mutt who flinched and started to sweat slightly under his brother's glare as he rubbed the back of his skull and chuckled nervously and said: “it's nice to meet you all, you may call me, mutt.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that it was their turn to introduce themselves dream step forward and said "Hi, I am Dream this is my brother Nightmare"! Dream points to Nightmare The one skeleton that looked like someone just dumped a bucket of tar on him. But just by looking at him Ace could tell that nightmare was about to rip off our heads. If looks could kill he feels like we would all be a pile of dust including his brother Dream. "I am the king of positivity, and my brother is the King of negativity!" This Nightmare grins at, and it looks like he has a bad plan in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that it was their turn under lust sans spoke up. But there was seductive tone in his voice as he spoke. “Hello it’s a real Pleasure to meet you all, you may call me lusty and this my brother pinky” Lusty said but send  a wink towards Ace, while his brother just chuckled But also sending suggestive look towards Ace as well. seeing this a cold chill ran down her spine. Ace now knew how Sebastian Michalis felt every time when grill Sutcliffe flirts with him.</p><p>           </p><p>Saying that the room went into an uncomfortable silence after the two under Lust brother’s introduction Sans let out a cough and gestured for someone to continue introducing themselves. Seeing this ink went next. "I am Ink the creator and guardian of the Multiverse! And that is Error!" he says while pointing at the black skeleton with error signs around him. "He is the destroyer of the universe no one likes him!" Ink states like its a fact.</p><p> </p><p>Ace twitched in hearing the introduction. oh God, she hated Ink more than anything. he's nothing but the biggest hypocrite in the world. she like error, more than ink he claims to be The creator and the Guardian of the multiverse. please he was nothing more than a spoiled child picking favorite toys. a soulless bastard that allows different A.U’S to suffer, while he allowed the ones he favored to live peacefully If that doesn't scream hypocrite Ace doesn't know what else can. seeing that it was their turn the horror tale brothers went next "OH BROTHER I THINK IT'S OUR TURN" horror Papyrus spoke... seeing the horror brothers the first time Ace wanted Nothing more than to hug Jupiter and tell him everything was going to be all right. just by looking at him Ace and the others can tell that he's been through a lot...</p><p>            Ace always wondered what Jupiter would like to be called she always wanted to know but now she gets some answers "I WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED CHEF!" horror papyrus said. Ace wanted to coo in how adorable Jupiter Is acting at the very moment and finally getting her answers in what kind of nickname he preferred but her fangirl mood was ruined when she heard inks annoying voice. "no way, we should call you Crooks instead" Ink speaks up. Hearing what ink said and seeing the hurt expression cross Jupiter’s eyes that lingered that no one seemed to notice had made Ace Snapped there was no way in hell she was going to allow that. Without thinking she pulled out one of her guns and fired. causing everyone into the room to flinch in the sound of her gun, barely missing ink by 5 centimeters Where her shot only grazed his cheekbone but it did leave a scorch mark on the wall behind him and without anyone noticing Ink was now barrelled over.</p><p>As he felt someone kneed him in the metaphorical stomach but that didn't stop there, faster than anyone can blink. Ace did a Roundhouse kick sending ink flying across the room. landing on the floor and across the room groaning in pain was the only thing Ink could do for the moment. but only to be silenced when his face was implanted on the floor. Due to Ace who stomped on his skull with her steel toe boot. Not hard enough to crack his skull or leave any permanent damage. As Ace said in her most dark and sadistic tone voice but still Channeling Levi Ackerman and said “Now listen to me you soulless, spineless piece of shit. You have no right to call anyone by that horrid nickname. unless you want everyone else to call you a ridiculous nickname that you hate. would you prefer me calling you, rainbow dick instead no? I thought so. creator of the multiverse or protector my ass. you're nothing but a spoiled little brat If I ever hear you degrading or flaunting your status at anyone. I'll make sure to torture you to the point that you want to be destroyed do you understand me.” Ace said once before Pressing her foot down on his skull a bit harder where everyone could hear a slight cracking noise, ink nodded his head in agreement fearing what this alternate version of sans will do to him.</p><p>            Every one of the altered versions of sans and papyrus were shocked no one was expecting that kind of reaction. Unknown to everyone horror, killer, dust, cross, error, and nightmare shivered in pleasure and anticipation.  As everyone stared at the steampunk counterpart wondering what will he do next. after finally controlling herself Ace turned around and looked at Jupiter who flinched slightly as Ace said in her best calm and collected tone of voice "you don't have to listen to what this asshole said no one's gonna call you crooks. but I believe the nickname Jupiter will suit you much better than, chef. The reason why is Jupiter will suit you so much better is what I believe that Jupiter represents the kind and gentle Giants Or the fact that Jupiter also represents something great. But that's just my opinion.”</p><p>Snapping out of his daze Jupiter smiled with the light orange blush on his cheekbones and said "YES! I AM THE GREAT JUPITER! NYEH NYEH!" Jupiter beams as he  walks up to Ace and picks 'him' up with ease and hugged Ace in a tight bear hug.</p><p>Not expecting in being hugged Ace was blushing a bright blueish bronze color as her inner fangirl was squealing in joy and screaming Oh my God! Oh my God!, Oh my God! While outwardly she was just chuckling and patting Jupiter on the shoulder saying “there, there, big guy.” After everyone's shock was over they all looked over to the Sans that is 5 or so inches taller than normal sans, with blood and rips on his identical blue jacket to his, black basketball shorts with a white stained strip leading down each side. He has a giant hole on the right side of his skull. He looks like he is about to throw his axe at Ink, But was also grateful for his steampunk counterpart to stand up for his brother. He starts pulling on his left eye socket, while his other one big blood-red right eye light is growing deemer.</p><p>            Jupiter just smiles and nods towards his brother while still hugging Ace.</p><p> </p><p>" ...just call me axe.." Axe said while still pulling on his eye socket. Noticing that there were only a few of them to introduce themselves left. sans gestured for the next person to continue which happened to be Beast sans. Who just yawned as he said "you may call me beast" as he slowly started to lay down and fall to sleep. Seeing this Ace thought was 'wow, what a lazybones. but that so cute'. Noticing that there were only a few left so why not. Ace was about to introduce herself but notice that she was still being held by Jupiter. Blushing in the thought of how Jupiter. was holding her just like a teddy bear. Ace let out a small cough as she looked up at him and said in a calming voice “can you? please put me down.”  Blushing Jupiter placed Ace down while Ace herself just smiled at him but glared at the others and said in her best Levi Ackerman's voice and said: “Tch, you guys may call me Ace.” Noticing it was his turn cross went next not before giving everyone a deadpan look as he said in a shy but cold tone “you guys may call me cross,” after that he just burrowed himself into his scarf not letting anyone see his blushing cheeks. "i-is t-th-at e-everyo-one?" Error said looking around sounding done with this.</p><p> </p><p>            "WAIT! WE STILL HAVE THE TWO SANS LEFT ONE WITH BLACK TEARS AND THE ONE THAT IS TWIRLING THE KNIFE IN HIS HAND!"</p><p> </p><p>Blue said everyone looked at the sans that was twirling the dusty/slightly bloody knife and had a maniac grin on his face. He was wearing a blue hoodie with dust falling off his shoulders, with a gray hood on his skull and some black basketball shorts. His eye lights were red with purple outlining the blue pupil. While Killer He looks much like Classic Sans, but with a red target-like soul displaying, and liquid hate pouring out of his eyes. Seeing that it was there turn to introduce themselves but they did it in a way like they were identical Twins you may call us Killer and Dust, it doesn’t really matter to the both of us.” As their grins widen when they see, Stretch pulls his brother Blue closer to him and further away from them.</p><p>            Ace just looked at the two of them and said almost with an awe tone in 'his' voice “That is creepy but awesome you guys, remind me of a pair of Twins I know” This caused, Dust and Killer, to grin wider as they both said at the same time. “We like you, hope you will give us a good time.”</p><p>But they're grin fells when Papyrus speaks up. "ALRIGHT I THINK THAT IS EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL FOR LISTENING IT IS GETTING QUITE LATE SO WHY DONT YOU ALL JUST SPEND THE NIGHT!!" Papyrus says with enthusiasm. well...that opened another can of worms In Ace's opinion as she and the others had witnessed the growing friendship of papyrus, blue, edge, Jupiter, BlackBerry, green, and pinky As they talk about traps or puzzles whichever comes first, and how it's going to be great for them to spend the night. which caused a question to run through Ace’s mind ‘how are we all gonna fit in this small cottage? or is there enough room’ As she notices the slight happy an annoyed expressions cross G’s, lusty’s, axe’s, Mutt's, red’s stretch’s and sans faces seeing their brothers becoming friends. "</p><p>well guess we're stayin' the fuckin night, huh" Red goes and walks over to the empty recliner and tries to relax.</p><p>Ace just shrugged while pulling out another piece of pocky to eat as she ignored the gathering of the bad Sans who were converting or telling morbid jokes. Still having her Levi Ackerman attitude on while skillfully ignoring lusty who's sitting too close for her comfort. Both Mutt and Stretch looked worried but sat down on the couch while keeping close eye on They are respected brothers.</p><p>            "well guess I got to show you guys your rooms," sans says slowly getting up like it was a workout. grinning at them. " let's go we have a mansion so we have plenty of room." Sans said. ‘Man he sounds tired it's like he has been pulling an all-nighter’. Ace thought but that's when it hit her mansion? When in the hell did, they get a mansion isn't this supposed to be a cottage. wait are they on the surface? Ace thought as she got up and walked towards the door. While whispering it can't be! This caught the attention of G, lusty, Mutt, Beast, and cross.  Ignoring everyone else’s conversations before they followed Ace as she opened the door and stepped outside.</p><p>"how do you have the money for a mansion?" Stretch asked sounding suspicious. While squinting his eye sockets at the place.</p><p>Sans shrugs, "when the barrier broke and when monsters eventually got rights. we told them we used gold as currency and the humans went bonkers, haha and gave us money in exchange for the gold coins." Sans said with a monotone voice. "then we were able to buy this place and papyrus got his dream car, of course" Sans says with a fondness in his voice. "so that means we are on the surface?" Red asked a bit of excitement in his voice.</p><p>Sans stops and looks back at the group But notice that a few of them are missing, panic rose inside of Sans while outwardly looked calmed, raising a bone-brow and say "yeah we are" Everyone that is in a hearing distance came running down or straight to where sans is. They all sound really happy and start to run outside. Only for Sans to calm down when he noticed the missing skeletons were already outside looking up at the stars.</p><p>Well, all except Nightmare, Error, Dream, and Ink. They just follow everyone anyway to see their reactions.</p><p>            "PAPY LOOK THE STARS!" Blue calls Stretch over, excitement radiating off him, he wasn't the only one though. Walking up to his brother Stretch looks up eye sockets so wide. His mouth hanging open and he is just looking up at the stars. “MUTT LOOK SOO MANY STARS I NEVER COULD IMAGINE THAT THERE COULD BE SO MANY!!!” Blackberry said as he looked at the stars with wonder. While his brother looked up at the stars in shock as he said “yes! Milord, we could never imagine there will be so many.” Mutt said as he too was shocked in seeing so many stars for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"RED LOOK AT THE SKY!" Edge looks at Red at pauses when he sees tears in his eye sockets. "i'm lookin boss, i'm lookin"  Red says with so much emotion in his voice that only a few would understand. While G and green were looking at the stars with wonder as G whispered “in all my life. I have never seen anything so beautiful; we've been stuck in the underground for so long we were only able to see a few stars but now there's so many”. Green could only nod his head in agreement as he says “I agree with you brother it is hard to comprehend, but now we're here on the surface. We can explore many things that we talked about in the underground we're finally able to see so many things we were unable to see before.”</p><p>Beast is just rolling in the grass while looking up at the night sky. He has a sad smile on his big skull face.</p><p> Dust and Killer could only look as they were like they miss someone while looking up. With a sorrowful expression on, they’re faces but as soon as it came, it was gone. They had the same manic grin on their faces now. But they’re eye lights tell another story. While the lust brothers we're standing close to each other looking up in the stars in amazement as lusty and pinky had a few tears in their eyes They never thought that they will be able to see so many stars in their life.</p><p>Error was just watching from afar. Just watching their reactions. With a relaxed face, but no one saw it. While cross had a small smile underneath his scarf as he looked up at the Night Sky as his fingers were twiddling with the Locket on his chest.</p><p>Jupiter and Axe are both looking like they are gonna cry. Axe just looks like this can't be real, while pulling on his left eye socket, and Jupiter looks so happy he is crying!</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare is just standing there looking bored. Like he has seen this sky before.</p><p> </p><p>Dream looks so happy for the other skeletons.</p><p> </p><p>Ink is sitting down with a sketchbook and pencil and drawing the reactions of the skeletons.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess some good did come out of all this, heh" Sans turn his head up and look up at the sky. With a gentle smile on Sans's face. Papyrus is standing right behind him with his gloved hand on Sans's shoulder.</p><p>While everyone was having their reaction in seeing the stars for the first time. no one notice Ace slipping back inside making her way to the restroom. Once inside ace lock the door as she took off her trench coat. Unbutton her shirt so she could remove the robotic arm. Where the arm meets her shoulder blade by removing the several ‘screws’ that were holding it in place.</p><p>Ace gasped as the metal arm fell to the ground, looking down at the metal arm on the floor and looking back to where it was once was, Ace wanted to scream where her arm was there nothing, but in empty stub or bone to be exact.  it seems like her entire arm was amputated off, and would have seemed that she was wearing a prosthetic arm the entire time. Quickly putting back the robotic arm. Ace started to remove the rest of her shirt as she tried to find the seams where the liquid latex Prosthetics meet her skin. Only to Yelp in pain as Ace particularly pulled hard one of her ribs.</p><p>Remembering the details of her costume. Ace quickly removed or unscrewed the metal eye socket from her ‘skull’ watching it fall to the ground as she gasps in horror where her right eye socket is supposed to be was nothing. but a gaping hole that leads to the back of her skull. Similar to horrors but Ace's hole on the right side of her skull was covered with the top hat she was wearing.</p><p>"I...I'm a skeleton..." She gasped as her vision was turning blurry and a beating like a hammered feeling was slamming against her chest....ribcage. As Ace finally shakes her head trying to get rid of the blurry vision. Ace needed to get back to the others before they notice that she was missing Ace quickly grabbed the metal eye socket and screwed it back in place grabbing her shirt and putting it on along with her trench coat. Ace took a calming breath while focusing, that the unknown power. hoping that it will transport her outside without anyone noticing.</p><p>Feeling the cold breeze hit her ‘skin’ Ace looked around and notice that she was outside with the others. It really worked Ace thought as it seems that none of them seemed to notice that she was missing, that's a good thing the hoping no one will notice that she looked paler than normal like she has seen a ghost. When everyone was done finally looking at the stars. Sans showed everyone to their rooms well those who have brothers have to share a room. while those who don't have their brothers with them get a single room to themselves. Well, the exception was that dream and ink were sharing a room. while Error and nightmare shared one room. face the facts ink and Error. Hate each other well nightmare would like nothing more than to kill, dream.</p><p>With that small issue resolved everyone went to their rooms. Making sure that she locked the door Ace slowly slid down to the floor, as the day's events finally caught up to her. Pulling her knees to her chest. As Ace finally broke down into light sobs as the thought of being turned into a skeleton monster and unable to find her way back home was too much for her. Slowly getting up and making her way to the bed ace lay down as she was unable to think that she is now unable to see her friends and family that something Ace was never expected as a few tears run down her cheeks. As she slowly let out a calming breath as she started singing a part of her favorite song that always seems to calm her down when she's ever upset.</p><p>{I'll run like the river,</p><p>I'll follow the sun</p><p>I'll fly like an eagle</p><p>To where I belong</p><p>I can't stand the distance</p><p>I can't dream alone</p><p>I can't wait to see you</p><p>Yes, I'm on my way home</p><p>Now I know it's true</p><p>My every road leads to you</p><p>And in the hour of darkness</p><p>Your light gets me through</p><p>You run like the river</p><p>You shine like the sun</p><p>You fly like an eagle</p><p>Yeah, you are the one</p><p>I've seen every sunset</p><p>And with all that I've learned</p><p>It's to you I will always, always return……} Trailing off at the end of her song due to exhaustion finally catching up to her. Ace slowly fell into Morpheus's embrace. Not knowing the type of effect that she had on the skeletons that could hear her lights sobbing and her song. The only thought running through their minds was all thinking the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Who are you Ace? And why are you so Sad?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to give a big thanks to blue-skeleton6289 who helped me in editing this chapter and improving it to make it better also there is a link for my Tumblr account for you guys who are curious about wanting to know what Ace looks like in her skeleton form. also if you guys have any ideas for the next few chapters in the story please message me or message me through my Tumblr account to see if any of your ideas will be posted in the next few chapters<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blackmoon3464</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace was startled awake by the alarm of her phone completely forgetting to turn off her alarm clock setting. With blurry eyes Ace checked the time on her phone. It was five in the morning the normal time that her alarm will go off signifying its time to start her workout routine.</p><p>Sitting up on the edge of the bed a stretch as she moaned in satisfaction as she heard the inedible pop coming from her joints. Only to snap out of it and taking a look at the mirror and seeing her reflection, muttering to herself “it wasn't a dream.” reaching up to gently crease her cheekbone. </p><p>Slowly getting up Ace noticed she had fallen asleep in her clothes.  Not wanting to work out in her steampunk outfit. Needing a change of clothes a started looking around but noticed that her duffel bag was missing clearly remembering that she had it with her on person before this whole fiasco started that’s when it hit her Literally. The basement, she probably left her duffel bag in the basement. She couldn't blame herself since waking up in the sans the skeleton's basement along with the other skeletons could make people forget the simplest things like their duffel bag.</p><p>           </p><p>Walking toward the door, Ace opened it only to see that no one was awake. Good, slipping out of her room. Ace headed towards the basement hoping that her duffel bag was still there. Finally making it to the basement. Making sure she didn't make any sound. Ace opened the door and activated the night vision in her robotic eye socket scanning the room. It didn't take long for her eyes to land on her duffel bag, more like homing in like a target system. <em>Thank you, robotic eye</em>. Ace thought as she quickly but quietly rushed towards her duffel bag. Ace grabbed it and headed back upstairs without even making a sound, finally making it into her room. Ace closed the door and locked it just in case. Opening her duffel bag noticing that all her things were still there. Like her rusted Blood red laptop which had the phrase, <em>we are truly mad</em> stickered on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Along with her cell phone charger and the clothes that she bought during the convention, noticing that some of her usual attire was there along with her ahem ‘bra’s and panties’.  Ace blushed a bronze color as she quickly hit those types of clothing in the small compartment of her duffel bag that no one knew about. She wasn't going to give the idea that she was a girl to the Skeleton Bros. Let alone implant the idea that she likes wearing female clothing when she's disguised as a guy.</p><p>Talk about awkward conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Dumping everything from her duffel bag on the bed. Ace looked around seeing, which ones of her clothes were appropriate for her morning exercises. Noticing that she had a black T-shirt with the logo saying 'bad to the bone' on it, along with a couple of basketball shorts and a couple of sweatpants deciding to forgo the shorts. Ace grabbed one of the sweatpants that would fit her snugly in her new skeletal form. Ace almost whooped in joy when she noticed that her favorite set of black converse. Were in her duffel bag now she didn't have to work out in her heavy combat boots with her clothes set. Ace started to undress by taking off her blue leather trench coat which had so many buckles that would make a goth's dream come true. Once her trench coat was removed Ace slowly undid the buttons on her white shirt. Making sure she didn't tear part of her costume which she worked very hard in making it look perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed Ace kicked off her combat boots. Staring down at her skeleton feet which was the first time seeing them was a bit unnerving. But she will have to get used to it until she finds her way back home. Ace slowly undid her brown pants along with her leather belt and the buckles on the hidden holsters of her weapons and the gun holsters that were wrapped around her hips and waist. Seeing that she was finally free from her steampunk costume Ace grabbed the black T-shirt along with her sweatpants putting them on along with a pair of black socks and putting on her black converse seeing it was still dark outside no doubt it was cold, Ace grabbed one of her track hoodies.</p><p> </p><p>Once fully dressed Ace grabbed her headphones and put them on, turning on her music to a low setting where she could still hear it and hear what’s going on around her. Once her headphones were securely on her skull making sure that they didn't slip off. Ace pulled up her hood, nodding her head in satisfaction in seeing her workout outfit. Ace quickly put the stuff back in her duffel bag.  Placing her bag under the bed Ace didn't want anyone to snoop around in her stuff.</p><p>With everything set, Ace opened the door again seeing that no one was awake huh? Normally Papyrus, Edge, Blueberry, BlackBerry, Jupiter, and green will be up by now. Checking the time once more, it was a bit early. Taking the opportunity that was provided for her. Taking a deep breath Ace focused on the many abilities that she remembered that Sans and Papyrus have from the undertale. Official site and the fansite that the teleport technique is known as shortcut. Not wanting to deal with anyone. Ace shortcut outside of the house, happy to see that, her newfound powers worked. Ace smiled though the shock of last night was still in her mind as she turned up her music a bit and started running into the forest. Not knowing that her little venture will cause a bit of a shock among the skeleton Bros.</p><p>Seeing the passing tree’s blur as Ace continued on her run. But noticed that her body seems to be lighter than before, no doubt just being purely bones. As she noticed that the weight of her right arm was slightly different due to it being made out of metal and other materials along with her robotic eye socket.</p><p>            Ace finally understood the meaning of that saying, <em>‘people will never truly understand something until it happens to them.’ </em>But that was not the shocking revelation. No, Ace noticed that she could no longer feel the cold breeze around her. Assuming it would be cold out by this time as she normally will be shivering, the moment she stepped out or better say shortcut of the house but she never felt it, it was very disconcerting. Trying her best to remain calm in the situation she was in. Normally people would be freaking out, throwing tantrums, or being overrun by their emotions. Ace Didn't want to comprehend what the skeleton brothers would think if they ever found out that she was a girl! A human girl to be exact. they wouldn't believe that she was once human. Some will even think she's crazy if she ever tried convincing them otherwise. It's just for the best for this to be her own secret. </p><p> </p><p>Ace was considered a strong independent woman back in her world. but right now she felt like she was only a little girl lost in the world without anyone to help her. As memories of her family, friends, and loved ones, flooded her mind. Wondering if they notice that she was missing or did they even care that she was gone. What will happen to them? These thoughts raced through her mind causing her more distress, feeling frustrated, and unable to get back home. Ace didn't notice that she was crying. Until magic tears that were a blueish bronze color was running down her good eye socket. They felt warm and tingly much different from original tears.  Ace didn't care about her magic tears as she continued running to the point where her legs could no longer be able to carry her. The moment that she collapses underneath a tree Ace broke down in uncontrollable sobs. In between her sobbing Ace started saying “I don't know what to do dad? What should I do?” She whispered out helplessly. Unknown to her that she was being watched by several individuals that were trapped in the void.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile back at the house</strong>
</p><p>“SANS!!!! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! WE HAVE TO DO OUR MORNING EXERCISE.” Papyrus yelled as he knocked on his brother's door while Blue, Edge, Black, Green, Jupiter, and Pinky dragged their brothers out of bed while Dream and Ink just watched. Well, the yelling woke up Cross, Beast, Nightmare, Killer, Dust, and Error. All of them had an irritated but sleepy look on their faces. Slumping on their door way. </p><p>            “GOOD, IS EVERYONE HERE,” Papyrus said as he managed to drag his brother out of his room while looking at everyone. “Ace is missing?” Green said as he noticed that Ace hasn't come out of his room just yet. No one noticed how Ink flinched in remembering what Ace did to him. Hearing this Blue walked over to Ace’s room and knocked on the door “ACE! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! WE HAVE TO DO OUR DAILY EXERCISES!” Blue said as he waited for Ace to open the door. But when they hear nothing Black gets annoyed at Aces laziness and disobedience. “OH THAT LAZY BONES I’M GOING TO PUNISH HIM FOR THIS!” Black said as he pushed passed Blue not dealing with this behavior and slams open the door. But Instead of finding Ace sleeping on his bed, they found the room to be empty.</p><p> </p><p>This caused Black and Blue to gasp. Hearing the gasp soon followed by his brother yelling. “SANS! ACE IS GONE.” Sans gets up and is on high alert remembering how Ace was really strong, also panicking that one of his alternate selves is missing.</p><p>While the others start looking for Ace. Nightmare began to wondering why he never heard anything about Ace before or his A.U? Which he finds quite strange since he practically knows every A.U. out there or so he thought. Probably there is more A.U’s out there that no one has ever seen before.  Only for Error to ask his unspoken Question "<strong><em>hey nightmare i've seen different A.U's from the multiverse but i have never seen anyone like Ace before or heard of his particular A.U. i was wondering, have you?”</em></strong>  Error said as he looked at Nightmare. Nightmare just shook his head in the negative as he looked towards his brother, Dream, and asked: “ hey Dream have you ever heard of Ace or his A.U before?”</p><p>Dream thought about it but he couldn’t think of a time that he ever saw or heard about Ace or his A.U before. their suspicions grew and confused when Nightmare, Ink, and Dream all agreed. But this was something they were all missing. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we just passed by it?" Ink said, playing with the possibility of that being true. </p><p> </p><p>" that's not, possible idiot!" Nightmare hissed at Ink. It's not possible all four of them missed that kind of intense A.U. Something is up… Unless they did? </p><p> </p><p>            While everyone else was either looking for Ace or just standing there half-asleep. But that all stopped when they heard the front door opened. Everyone quickly ran two the railing of the stairs to see who opened the front door, to say the least, they were shocked to see Ace walking in the front door. but a few of them blushed in seeing his attire no doubt that he was working out before coming back inside.</p><p>Hearing the sounds of people running, Ace looked up to see everyone looking at her over the railing of the stairs. She just raised a bone eyebrow and said in her best Levi Ackerman, board tone. “Take a picture, it will last longer, you guys make it seem that you haven't seen someone coming back from a workout session before.” Seeing most of the skeleton Bros blushing Was confusing For her. But that seemed to snap everyone out of their little trance as everyone came downstairs seeing an upcoming confrontation.  Ace made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch.</p><p>            Once sitting down on the couch Ace noticed that Papyrus, Edge, Green, Jupiter, Pinky, Blueberry, and BlackBerry look like they want to burst from the seams. Ace let out a tired sigh and said: “You guys are curious why I woke up so early? Right?” Seeing everyone nod Ace just sighed once again and continued. “I normally get up by this time, with my brother to beat the morning steam” noticing that everyone had a confused expression when she mentioned the morning steam. Rolling her eyes as a backstory formed in her mind about her particular A.U hopefully that will throw them off her trail of being a human.</p><p>“Like rainbow dick, said that there are different multiverses and we all have different worlds, correct." seeing that she got a nod from Ink who scowled at the nickname. Ace continued "Where I'm from monsters were never sealed into the underground.” This shocked everyone, but they kept their mouth shut wanting to hear about Aces world. Seeing that no one was going to interrupt her. So Ace continued, “instead of being sealed in the underground we were sealed in the city under the sea. You see back where I'm from the surface is no more, due to certain circumstances that the planet or the surface has been flooded so the humans decided to build a city in the Sky. That left us monsters sealed under the sea. But luckily the ruins of the fallen cities of the humans we managed to make our cities and civilization. Hence known as the city of rapture. There are 2 main levels: the city itself and the worst part, the lower level known as the morgue. From personal experience, the morgue has maybe 10 different levels itself. Which house the most sadistic cruelest monsters you could ever think of. But let's not forget that the morgue and rapture were made to be a prison for the humans that are trapped there and they can't escape to rapture due to the special barriers that we made since we didn't want to deal with the humans ourselves, so why not just throw them to those sadistic monsters, they'll make use to them or eat them. The words of the humans themselves: why not throw them to the monsters and let them deal with them.” Ace was beginning to lose herself in her explanation. </p><p>“The question that everyone seems to wonder is, how the city and the morgue maintain power simply by using steam, so my brother and I tend to be roaming around the massive pipes that allow the steams to travel throughout the city and the morgue to power up the generators. so basically I and my brother have to beat the Clock and stay ahead of the steam since the steam itself is hot, and can shrivel up a human in minutes. Making them look like a mummy or a grape." Ace explained with a smile starting to spread on her face. Leaning back on the couch getting comfortable. </p><p>The skeletons in front of her were captured into her Universe some thought it was scary others thought she had it rough. And others held a secret respect for her. </p><p>            Ace chuckled as she noticed  that blueberry was looking at her robotic hand and eye socket. It didn't take long for Blueberry to ask his question.  “ACE I HAVE TO ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM AND EYE SOCKET?!!” Ace just blinked At him in surprise, never expecting anyone to notice her arm and eye socket. Or point them out. Thankfully the cracked skull is hidden, Ace chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her skull. The faint feeling of the hood cloth sinking down into the hole. Thinking fast Ace came up with a story about what happened to her.</p><p> “Oh, this? Well, it happened when I was fighting, what is called the big daddy, you're wondering what's a Big Daddies? they're heavily spliced human beings who have had their bodies directly grafted into heavily armored, atmospheric diving suits. Those fuckers are hard to beat let alone kill. I was lucky enough just to beat one and keep it away from my brother as long as I could. Though  I wonder why Alphys ever made those things in the first place. Though the fight between me and one of those Big Daddy's wasn't easy I was never expecting him to grab me from my eye socket and literally bash me back and forth like a rag doll.” Ace said with a bit of an annoyance while trying not to scratch where her cracked skull is. “Though I have to admit that fight caused a lot more damage than I expected.” Her hand itches to touch her hole in her skull. </p><p>Axe noticing this behavior immediately. Since he has the same bad habit.</p><p>Ace continues starting to close her eye sockets in thought. ‘<em>Just keep the story going Ace</em>.’ She thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“As for my arm, now remember when I told you when the boiler isn't taken care of it can kill a human? Well it's fatal to monsters as well. The fight between me and one of the Big Daddy's was bad. So my brother didn't want it to run into another one since I basically looked like shit after that fight so Papy decided it was best to travel through the pipes it was safer that way. So my brother was literally carrying me with one of my arms over his shoulder. That's when I heard the faint whistle of the steam leaking out. I was pretty much dazed from the fight,  knowing how dangerous the steam can be and didn’t want my brother to get hurt. Before I knew it I pushed my brother out of the way. Just in time too, I would have lost my brother that day. If I hadn't blocked him. But sadly the steam did melt off my arm in the process since it was caught in the crossfire.” Ace said while rolling up the Sleeve of her  hoodie to show the robotic arm clearly for everyone.</p><p>             while her other hand was placed over the crack on her skull scratching it lightly as she let the other stare at her robotic arm. “Does anyone have any questions to ask? I will probably answer them, but if it gets too personal I won't.” Ace said with a glare. </p><p>Only for her glare to darken when Edge opened his mouth to speak “ARE YOU THAT WEAK THAT YOU LOST THE BATTLE TO ONE OF THOSE? WHAT ARE THEY CALLED BIG DADDYS?” Edge said while crossing his arms thinking that he is superior to the others. Ace just looked at him and scoffed and said “please I doubt you will even survive fighting one of them. There are in total of Seven big daddies who are humanoid walking tanks! They could destroy a monster within seconds, I doubt you can beat one. let alone harm one. Are you that arrogant about your skills on a battlefield?” Ace questioned her as she looked at Edge who seemed to be getting irritated by the lack of response from Ace by him taunting her skills in a fight.</p><p>Seeing an opportunity to provoke a weaker alternate version of himself BlackBerry spoke “ ITS SEEMS THAT YOU’RE ALL BARK AND NO BITE. FOR A MONGREL OF YOUR CALIBER, I ASSUME THAT YOU WOULD HAVE COME OUT OF THAT FIGHT WITHOUT ANY DAMAGE PROBABLY YOU ARE WEAK.” </p><p>Getting annoyed by these two. Ace just raised a bone eyebrow and said in the most monotone and bored tone of voice she could muster and said  “Coming from the both of you, who has the biggest domination kink out of all of us. Say that you're trying to compensate for something or probably that whole macho dominant act it's just an act, are you trying to hide something that you don't want anyone to see let alone your brothers.</p><p>             Are you too really that cowardly to show that you truly are the submissive little bitches that you are?”  </p><p>This seems to shock everyone into silence as Red and Mutt looked on in horror that someone talked to their brothers that way both of them looked at each other as magic sweat started to form on their skulls fearing the outcome of this upcoming fight. Edge and BlackBerry blushed an embarrassment or annoyance due to Ace's response but soon was replaced with anger. Edge just growled and walked towards Ace. He grabbed her by the front of her hoodie, this action caused the hood to slip off her skull. Revealing the giant crater hole in her skull. All of them gasps and have a shocked expression.</p><p>Hearing everyone’s gasp of surprise and seeing the shocked look in Edge eyelights.  Ace realized that her crack skull had been revealed, plastering an annoyed expression on her face. Ace slowly raised her left arm and sucker-punched Edge in the face, sending him flying upwards. Just like how she dealt with Ink. Ace moved so fast that no one saw her. Just Before aedge came back to the ground. Ace appeared underneath him. Her arms snaked around his waist as she used the momentum to do a German suplex. Taking the chance of everyone being stunned Ace quickly appeared in front of BlackBerry, punching him in the metaphorical stomach knocking the wind out of him. As she kicked his legs right from underneath him causing Blackberry to fall to the ground with a loud thump. BlackBerry gasp as he felt someone stump down on his chest looked up in shock seeing a gun pointing at him directly at his face as Ace said in her best-pissed off Levi Ackerman tone of voice “Say that again about me you little bitch I'll make sure this goes straight through your eye socket do you understand me, dog.” </p><p>Black just glared up at Ace and yelled out “MUTT!” Mutt grimaced at the thought of fighting Ace, but he couldn’t disobey. But only to flinch when he saw that Ace was glaring at him. But to blush a bright red when he heard that dark, seductive, and cold tone of voice say "Don't even think about it Dog." Just by hearing that made shivers of excitement run down his spine. Mutt never experienced this type of sensation before not even from his Lord. Ace sighed in relief knowing that no one was going to challenge her at the moment. Since she took down Edge and BlackBerry in a matter of seconds, putting her gun away. Ace walked off BlackBerry while saying “it's too fucking early for this shit, I need some coffee” and walked towards the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, people, I am alive and I am sorry I haven't been able to update the story for a very long time since I've been having a bit of writer's block recently, and having two jobs really takes most of my time. I want to give a big thanks to blue-skeleton6289 who helped me in editing this chapter and improving it to make it better also there is a link for my Tumblr account https://blackmoon3464.tumblr.com/for you guys to see the different fan Arts that inspired me to write the next oncoming chapters and for anyone who wants their ideas in the story please message me through my Tumblr account. also, I don't own the song in this chapter it belongs to Sam Haft from hazbinhotel.fandom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the living room leaving a group of shocked skeletons behind, Ace walked towards the kitchen hoping that she could get her morning dose of caffeine or coffee.<br/>
Unaware that she was being followed by a certain blue skeleton. Blue just couldn't help himself. Even though his brother told him to be careful and not go near the other skeletons, he couldn't help it.  Ace was so cool! How he got Blackberry and Edge to behave even though it was a bit more violent than normal about their manners. Along with Ink for what he did on the first day they arrived. </p><p>Walking into the kitchen with a mission to help out. He couldn't help but smile at the opportunity when he noticed that Ace was looking around confused and where classic Sans had his coffee stashed away. </p><p>Eager to help out Blue announced his presence, “HI YA ACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” This caused Ace to jump a bit in fright and while she blushed and turned towards the one who startled her. Seeing it was just Blue, Ace sighed in relief as she said “what can I do for you blue?” not noticing she was still blushing.</p><p>Seeing the light blue blush Blue couldn’t help think it was cute. “ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE FINDING THE COFFEE?" Hearing that Ace blushed even harder, Blue couldn’t help but laugh at seeing how cute Ace can be when no one was looking.</p><p>“DON'T WORRY ACE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL HELP YOU FIND THE COFFEE!"Ace couldn't help but smile at Blue's antics and nodded her head. Ace just watched as Blue went on to finding the coffee stuff. Where 'you've got to be kidding me.'</p><p>Watching Blue who wore a slightly amused grin, as her eye light bore hard into the secret compartment.</p><p>She could say it was hidden in plain sight but, she wanted to facepalm herself. When she followed, Blue's gloved hands notice the coffee was in the cupboard right next to the coffee maker the entire time. </p><p>It only took blue about 10 minutes to finish making the coffee. Seeing the mug of freshly brewed black coffee it couldn't help herself as her eyes turned into little hearts as she grabbed the mug that was holding her precious caffeine in it.  </p><p>Blowing on the coffee just a bit so she wouldn't burn her now echo plasma tongue. Ace took a big sip of her coffee but paused in her happy gulping, noticing  Blue was standing there watching her. </p><p> Not wanting to be rude "Hey uh, you can join me if you want?" Ace asked, watching in fascination his eye sockets turn to stars.</p><p>"I WOULD LOVE TOO! JUST LET ME GRAB MY SUGAR FOR MY HIGH ENERGY COFFEE!" Ace watched him run back to the kitchen, then turned her attention back to her chair, pulling it out and slumped in it. Crossing her legs over the other. She let her mind wander for a bit, how long will it take to fix the machine? In the fanfics, she read it would take months some even years! But she knows a lot about machines, she could speed up the process- </p><p>Ace didn’t notice when Blue came back.</p><p>That’s when Ace felt a sudden unfamiliar hand on her shoulder blade. Snapping out of it she reacted on instinct as she roughly grabs hold of Blue's hand. Holding it in an iron grip.</p><p>With a piercing warning glare on her face and her magic flowing out dangerously. Ready to hurt the person who snuck up on her. </p><p> But that soon disappeared when she noticed the shocked and hurt expression on Blues face. Ace looked at Blue with an apologetic look on his face as he held his hand gently and said in a deep husky and sincere voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab your hand so roughly. You caught me off guard, I'm not used to others touching me so suddenly."</p><p> Blues skull bloomed, a baby blue blush as he heard Ace’s apology, as his eyes turned into stars and he nodded his head, saying shyly .“I-It's Okay. I Didn't Mean To Startle You.” Ace just chuckled, man thus skeleton was cute, with that thought Ace slowly moved closer to Blue and kissed Blue right on the forehead. </p><p>Deciding to head back upstairs, leaving a glowing blue speechless heart eyelights skeleton in the dining room. </p><p> Ace wanted to see if her laptop is still working and hopefully see if this world is anything like her world.  But first, Ace needed to make it back to her room for the time being. Locking the door Ace quickly grabbed one of the pillows and let out a muffled scream. The battle to contain her inner Fangirl from squealing to death was a total failure. </p><p>	Time skip</p><p>Ace internally groaned in annoyance as everyone was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. </p><p>Even after her okay moment with Blue and having to get all the fangirling out of her system. </p><p>"YOU INCOMPETENT SWINE CAN'T YOU HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD!" Edge screamed from the table like a spoiled brat, has he learned nothing about manners?</p><p>"JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES!!" Blue yelled from the kitchen. Edge seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer. Crossing his arms in annoyance. </p><p>Yeah, her attitude hasn't taken a turn for the better not only because of all the shouting. She also has another excuse for being moody at the moment. </p><p>As she sat between Cross and Lust. Which made Ace very uncomfortable since Lust kept flirting with her and Cross kept taking those quick glances at her out of the corner of his eye. That’s not all, Mutt who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. keeps sending those flirtatious winks. Ace could have sworn that she felt her bony eyebrows twitch in the situation she found herself in.</p><p>Sans started to sweat when he started to sense the tension in the air. Maybe it was not a good idea to have Ace sit with Lust and Cross. It was not just the tension that he felt from Ace there was also the death glares that Edge and Blackberry were sending to him. </p><p>Sans prayed that the food will be done soon, or all hell will break out. It was a matter of who will snap first Ace, Edge, or Blackberry. Sans prayers were answered when Jupiter came out of the kitchen with a tray of food and a tray of several mugs of coffee.  With the smell of the heavenly coffee in the air. Ace's eyelights turned into little hearts once again as she was given a mug of black coffee. </p><p>As she said in a happy tone of voice, “You’re a lifesaver Jupiter.”  As she began to drink her second-morning dose of caffeine. Jupiter blushed and smiled in hearing Ace thanking him and calling him a lifesaver.</p><p>Unaware the death glares everyone was sending towards Jupiter. Ace continued drinking her morning coffee.  Not noticing what's going on, but soon Ace was pulled out of her little trip in la, la, land due to her coffee waking her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Sans started the Discussion about how they're going to fix the machine and send them home.  This caused everyone to look up with more attention than expected.  Ace listen in close as she began to think about how she and the others are going to fix the machine.<br/>
When an idea popped into her mind it could work. Though she will have to do a double check since she's in a completely different reality and no doubt that the fan site doesn't exist in this world.<br/>
But first, she needs to finish eating no doubt that Axe will chop off her head if she doesn’t eat his brother cooking. True to Aces prediction Axe did threaten everyone just by looking at them with his death glare if they didn't eat his brothers cooking.</p><p>Ace chuckled when the others started sweating from nervousness as Axe continues glaring at them. Taking a bite of the food, Ace’s eyes widen in shock as a blast of flavor was now dancing around her mouth. Never in her entire life, she tasted something sooo good. Letting out a moan of pleasure Ace continued eating not knowing the side effect that sound had caused on the others. </p><p>	Ace smiled while looking at Jupiter and said “this is soo good Jupiter, your very talented at cooking.” Jupiter blushed as he gave a small shy smile to Ace for the Complement. While other Versions of Papyrus were thinking of ways to get Ace to try their cooking.<br/>
Ace didn't Pay attention to what's going on around here Ace’s started thinking about her brother in all but in blood. ‘ I wish? That Doc could cook something this good. but sadly he the only thing he could cook is Sushi. The last time he tries cooking something, that isn’t sushi he burned down the kitchen. Ace thought with a sweat drop just be thinking of the memory of Doc trying to cook something that wasn’t sushi. “ T...thank y...you, Ace!!” Jupiter said as his blush darkened. Ace just smiled as she continued eating. It wasn't too long before everyone had finished eating.  Ace noticed everyone was going to the living room to have another meeting, not wanting to take part in it. </p><p>Ace walked back up the stairs to "her" room she needs to do some research. Noticing in heavy annoyance three pairs of eye lights watching her every movement. </p><p>Cross, Lust, and Mutt's prying eyes better stop. All three for different unwanted reasons. </p><p>Taking a sharp swiff, turn down the hallway feeling the eyes off her back, with her hands stuffed in her blue trench coat that swayed with her walk.</p><p>She may be a fan of them but she knows what they can be capable of. They all have a track record of being nosy skeletons some type of way or another.</p><p>Walking into her room making sure to shut and lock it. Even if they really wanted to get in they could just teleport.</p><p>"Okay, let's see here research, research," *sighing* this doesn't feel like any protagonist in the fanfics. </p><p>Ace spends three hours cooped up in her room trying to remember any fact or theory of the machine, how it mixed with the multi-theory. Every fanfic that did end with the reader getting back home. Some stuff added up. But the rest was blank like a newspaper crossword puzzle. No one sane has a clue what it could be! Especially if they don't give you any hints. </p><p>Ace sighed in Annoyance as she continued searching through many fan sites until she's discovered is something that may involve the machine it was, A detailed schematic of the machine, Some parts were missing. Ace wanted to scream in Frustration she was so close but there had to be something missing.   Ace Grown in annoyance as she looked at the time she nearly spent about three hours searching only to stop at a dead-end. Calling it quits for the day.</p><p>This was a bummer but...</p><p>Glancing down at her left breast pocket she remembered something comforting. That this crazy life-pulling universe left her with.</p><p>Pulling out a small wrinkled photo, letting a sad smile form on her face. When she saw the selfie photo that she and Doc took for the first time as they cosplayed as their Au’s for the first time. Ace smiled as she felt a single tear run down her face. “I’ll find my way back home to you soon Doc I promise.”  Ace said as she flinched in shock when she heard someone say. </p><p>“you ok there Ace?”</p><p>	Meanwhile back with the other skeletons </p><p>The skeletons all had their own feelings about each other. Friendship, hatred, curiosity, and maybe some not so platonic interest in no one eye patch skeleton at all.</p><p>They all had questions but some of them were more observant. None more than Sans as he watched as his Counterparts gathered into the living room all except one who went straight to the room upstairs. Sans couldn’t help but be curious and wary of Ace since he single-handedly defeated two powerful alternates of himself and his brother and seem to kick the creator of the Multiverse in the stomach and sending him flying, and seem to get pissed off easy.</p><p>	Sans couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life Ace had lived before coming to his AU. By what Ace told them his AU is not an easy place to live in. Sans wonder if Ace remembers every reset, or is Ace’s Au different from everyone else. Sans sighed as looked around all his and his brother’s Counterparts and said "I called this meeting to talk about who is going to help fix the Machine and so we can send you guys back home. But in the meantime, we need to find you guys jobs.” This started up the discussion of what will they do if they don't manage to get the machine working or when will they start working on it.<br/>
This discussion took up two or three hours.</p><p> </p><p> Seeing that this wasn’t going anywhere sans ended the meeting as he went to check on Ace. It’s been two or three hours since sans last saw him. Hoping that Ace was just in his room and didn't sneak out like he did this morning. Walking up The stairs and headed towards Ace’s room. sans knocked on the door. Sans waited a couple of minutes to see if Ace would answer the door. which turned out not to be the case, since Ace and didn't answer the door after two or three minutes.  So Sans open the door and what he saw shocked him. Ace was holding an old photo and looking at it with such longing It must be a picture of his brother or his family Sans thought. As he notices a single tear run down Ace’s face  as he whispers to himself “I'll find my way back home soon Doc, I promise.” It was loud enough for sans to hear not wanting to interrupt the sad moment for Ace but Sans needed to talk to him.</p><p> Letting  out a sigh Sans walked up to Ace and said “you ok there Ace?” Sans saw Ace jump in shock as he quickly turned around and he wiped away his tears. As he said in a low tone “sans? What are you doing here.”  sans couldn’t help but blush as he heard Ace’s deep husky voice. Sans let out a chuckle and walked closer to his steampunk counterpart and said  “I just came here to check on you since you missed the meeting we held downstairs and you've been locked up in your room for 2 or 3 hours now.”<br/>
Ace looked a bit shocked as he just chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull and said “ I guess I lost myself. researching the schematic of the machine I found. but there something  missing.” This shocked Sans as he looked at Ace’s like he grew two heads and said “you found a schematic about the machine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ace nodded his head and said “ ya I was looking through my dad’s old files and something about the Machine and wondering how it connects with the Multiverse Theory and how did we ended up here but something's missing from his notes .” Ace motioning his hands towards his laptop. So that's what he was doing he was looking for a way to fix the Machine by his dad's notes  Sans thought as walked closer to Ace as he got a better look at the photo.</p><p>	“ Is that your brother?” Sans asked as he looked at the Photo. Seeing a younger Ace and his brother who seems to be wearing goggles Over his head and seems like they were having fun when they took this photo. Ace smiled as she looked at the photo and said “Ya that's an old photo of me and Doc when we were younger and when things were simple back then.”  Ace said as a wave of nostalgia hit Ace like a tidal wave. As she began to sing,<br/>
“It always seems more quiet in the dark<br/>
It always feels so stark<br/>
How silence grows under the moon<br/>
Constellations have gone so soon<br/>
I used to think that I was bold<br/>
I used to think love would be fun<br/>
Now all my stories have been told except for one</p><p>As the stars start to align<br/>
I hope you take it as a sign that you'll be okay<br/>
Everything will be okay<br/>
And if the Seven Rings collapse<br/>
Although the day could be my last<br/>
You will be okay<br/>
When I'm gone you'll be okay</p><p>And when Creation goes to die<br/>
You can find me in the sky<br/>
Upon the last day<br/>
And you will be okay”.</p><p>Completely lost in her memories not noticing that she was gathering an audience As her song echo through the entire Manor. As Sans was blushing a bright blue as he  Listened to Ace sing. Not caring that the others were gathering around the door and seeing some of them blushing when they heard  Ace sing in a deep velvet voice that seems to echo through the house.</p><p>When Ace was done singing she noticed everyone was gathered around her door is she blushed bright blue and said “what the hell are you guys doing here!!” noticing that she's acting like a total Tsunade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please note that the part of a song that Ace was singing belongs to Bryan Adams. I think that placed the song near the ending was appropriate since in the story Ace will return home.</p><p>{A/N: Again if I get another complaint or another email saying that my account has been suspended due to people assuming, that I'm copywriting you are wrong. I was given permission by these two authors. I even contacted them to see if they could read my story to see if I could change certain things, that my story does not follow there's to the letter. so please leave your negative reviews or comments aside and if you don't like it. don't fucking, read it.as for people believing that I'm stealing someone else's stories that are on different Fanfiction sites, read the Fucking username!!!!!! THOSE ARE MY ACCOUNTS!!!!  there all my stories on those three different accounts. like I said on my profile. That I have three different accounts in three different Fanfiction sites so please don't complain that I'm stealing my own work it's really annoying.}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>